


He was Nervous

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s first kiss with Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Nervous

He’d had girlfriends before, kissed a couple of them. But he hadn’t cared for them like he did Penny, hadn’t felt this … gut-wrenching, palm-sweating, heart-thumping nervousness when he was around them. With her, it was all different, and he was nervous.

Percy had invited her to go out on a picnic around the lake. The twins, in a fit of rare good will once, had told him where the kitchens were, and he’d had the house elves make a tasty little basket of food.

They walked around the shore, holding hands, before getting to the tree where they’d first really talked to each other. He spread out a cloth and set down the basket, and abruptly, the nervous tension coiling through him snapped as they began to sit, her head close to his.

He closed the small distance quickly, pressing his slightly chapped lips against hers, and she made a soft sound in surprise before returning the pressure. After another moment, he gently touched his tongue to her full lower lip, and she opened to him as he tentatively deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart after a moment, both blushing and smiling shyly, before settling down the rest of the way and taking out the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a first kiss meme a long time ago.


End file.
